1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan device, and more particularly to a fan device which has simultaneously foldable blades.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceiling fans are widely used in many households today as ceiling fans are extremely useful and convenient to circulate air within a closed space.
A conventional ceiling fan includes a plurality of fan blades secured to a rotatably driven outer portion of the motor assembly. The motor assembly is surrounded by a housing including top and bottom plates in a clamped engagement with an annular translucent panel, disposed peripherally between the plates, and including an annular fluorescent light bulb disposed within the housing in a surrounding relation to the motor assembly, including a support structure to hold the light bulb in a generally central position between the plates.
However, despite the advantages and effects it provides, the conventional ceiling fan has some drawbacks: for instance, the fan blades are secured to the outer portion of the motor assembly for simultaneously rotating with the motor assembly to provide an air ventilating effect when in operation. When the ceiling fan is not in operation mode, the fan blades remained in a spread-opened state. However, the ceiling fan may not be used all year round, when the ceiling fan is not used for a certain period of time, the spread-opened fan blades not only occupies a lot of space, but may also influences the aesthetical appearance. In addition, the fan blades are easily worn when the fan blades are remained spread-opened but not used for a long period of time.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional fan devices.